lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Plumcicle/The Lion Guard Episode Idea- Helping An Outlander Out
The Lion Guard: Helping An Outlander Out is an episode of season 2 from The Lion Guard. Episode Premise "A panicked Chungu and Cheezi turn to the guard for help." Synopsis Kion and The Lion Guard are chasing Janja and his crew out of the Pridelands when Janja trips and falls down and sneezes. He quickly gets back up and turns to stand his ground, telling his crew to come and help him. They are blasted away by the roar and back into the Outlands and Janja tells everyone his crew he has a new plan but then sneezes once again. Quote: "Actually, I think I'm gonna just lie down." The next day, Janja claims to have a major headache and is too tired to sit up. Nne and Tano tell him he's sick, but he then denies it. To prove it, he gathers all his strength and runs into the Pridelands to hunt some antelope. The guard comes and Janja turns to attack them. Bunga comments to Fuli saying Janja looks out of it, and Fuli replies with "Who cares?" Janja leaps at Kion, but didn't plan it correctly and falls flat in front of him. He staggers to his feet and is then blasted away by the Roar. Janja then admits that he ''is ''sick and stumbles over to his den to sleep. Panicked, Chungu and Cheezi run into the Pridelands to turn to the guard for help, leaving Nne and Tano with Janja. The guard asks why Chungu and Cheezi are there. They both talk at the same time, not making any sense until Kion tells them to talk one at a time. At that moment, they both yell at the same time that Janja is sick. Fuli questions why they should help him and Chungu and Cheezi start wailing and saying "There won't be anybody to tell us what to do or call us fur-brains!" Fuli rolls her eyes and then Ono points out hyenas in a way, is sort of part of the Circle of Life. Kion admits that Ono is right, and even though Janja is Janja, the right thing to do is help him. They go to get Rafiki and then they head out for the Outlands. Once they arrive, Janja's condition has gotten worse. He's asleep right now but is shifting around restlessly. Rafiki does his own healing mumbo jumbo. Nne and Tano are calm about the situation while Chungu and Cheezi are freaking out. Rafiki tells the guard he will have to stay in the Outlands for a few days until Janja has recovered. Outraged, Kion refuses to leave him alone with the hyenas and sends Ono to tell Simba they would be with Rafiki as well. Janja was asleep throughout the whole sickness and shows some of Janja's dreams and nightmares. Once he wakes up, he's confused on why the Lion Guard is in the Outlands. Kion tells him what happened and Janja denies that he needed any help and then gets some sense knocked into him by Rafiki. Janja then awkwardly thanks the Lion Guard and then Rafiki tells Janja and everyone else the reason of the sickness. Janja had not been getting enough food or water because prey was so scarce in the Outlands, especially the dry season. Nne and Tano admit that they had been keeping food for themselves and had been letting Chungu and Cheezi eat the leftovers and some insects. The episode ends with Janja chasing Nne and Tano around the Outlands and Rafiki and the Guard going home. Characters *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Rafiki *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano Category:Blog posts